Vegeta and the Molly dolly
by Night angel Of Rain
Summary: What happens when Vegeta is left alone with a Molly dolly that has some dark secrets? [One shot] R


This is... a very random humour fic. It came to me when I was at work one week and we got evil.. Molly dollies in and... well I had a load of humour ideas n my mind but this one jumped out at me...

_disclaimer; I don't own dbz or molly dollies..._

Vegeta and the Molly dolly

It stared at him. Those tiny little beedy, creepy eyes. Just staring at him. Wherever he was they were watching him. When he walked past he could feel them staring at him, and it was starting to annoy him.

Vegeta growled as Bulma left with Trunks to go over to the Son's house so his son and Goten could play. Bulma had been complaining he was training him too much, so Vegeta figured if he let Trunks go she would stop shouting and nagging and he could have some time to himself... or so he thought.

That.. thing that Bulma had bought from a shop a while back was just as annoy as Chichi when she started to rant about how well Gohan was doing in his studies. The.. thing was evil. He knew it was and when he had tried to tell Bulma she had just said he was parranoid, seeing as he had never encountered something of the sort before.

Vegeta walked back through the living room of capsule corp and stared at the doll sitting on the table watching him. He knew he wasn't parranoid, he was sure of that.

"That damn.. thing... is begining to annoy me" he growled as he walked over to it.

It was still staring at him with those creepy little eyes. It looked like an innocent little thing but... he knew it deffinatly wasn't innocent.

So he could realx he picked up the doll and put it in the cupboard in the kitchen so it's eyes wouldnt be staring at him all the time; he knew if he had just blasted the thing to a million pieces Bulma would've shouted at him. This way it saved the nagging. Vegeta sighed again and walked out to the grav chamber and began shadow boxing.

-----

At lunch time Bulma and Trunks weren't back. It suited him fine it wasn't as if he needed them there 24/7. Vegeta decided to stop training for a bit and walked back into capsule corp and into the living room. Just as he walked past the table he felt those eyes staring at him. He turned around and sure enough there it was just.. staring at him. His eyes grew wide. How did it get there! No one was around capsule corp so no one could've put it back. Somehow though he knew this was just the begining of the doll...

------

Vegeta and the doll had been staring at each other for 3 hours. He wasn't going to let it out of his sight until he saw it move, or do something. Vegeta blinked for a second then opened his eyes to find that thing gone. He jumped up from his position and looked around the room looking for it... and trying to sense it's energy.

"Where is that blasted contraption!" he shouted annoyed. It was then he heard it.

"I'm a Molly dolly"

The voice was similar to that of Maren's voice, but it had an edge to it. He looked towards the direction of the sound and saw the doll walking up into the kitchen. Vegeta smirked and followed it thinking it was programed by Bulma or someone to do that.

He stood in the door way of the kitchen and watched the doll climb various things trying to get up to the counter. Vegeta snickered slightly as it fell down but soon got back up. He raised an eyebrow at it as it stood on the counter and bent down to a fairly large carving knife. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well for him or that doll.

The doll picked up the knife, which was almost twice it's size and stared at Vegeta. "I'm a Molly dolly" it says innocently.

"I know what you are" Vegeta snickered.

"I'm a Molly dolly" it said again as it furrowed it's eyebrows.

"I already said I know!" Vegeta realied annoyed.

"I'm a Molly dolly... and I'm going to kill you" it said and looked at Vegeta with a manic look in his eyes.

Vegeta looked at it wide eyed as it started to laugh. This wasn't some... doll. This thing was evil. The doll jumped off the counter and walked over to Vegeta who failed to belive it would actually hurt it.

"I'm a Molly dolly... and I'm going to get you" it said again.

Vegeta now freaked out stepped back a bit.

"What's the matter.. scared?" it asked as a sinister smile came to it.

Vegeta gulped a bit and powered up a ki blast, just a small one and let it go right towards the thing. He sighed with relief as the sound of 'I'm a Molly dolly' stopped. Thinking he got it he walked back outside into the grav chamber.

He walked up to the door and slowly pulled it open, that doll had made him jumpy but who wouldnt be?... he stopped in his tracks as he looked ahead of him. Sitting on the controls was the doll. The knife still in it's hands and the manic look still on it's face.

"You can't run from me"

"I'll just destroy you then!" Vegeta growled.

"You can't destroy whats not alive either"

"I can and I will!"

"You can't stop me Vegeta" it said as it looked up at him.

"How do you know my name doll?" Vegeta ordered.

"I know everything" it replied as it jumped down with a thud and walked over to Vegeta.

"I'm a Molly dolly and I'm going to kill you" it said again as Vegeta backed up out of the door.

"Damn doll" Vegeta grumbled as he slamed the door shut locking the doll in there so he could show Bulma exactly what it was doing.

"I'm a Molly dolly" it said behind him.

Vegeta let out a small yelp and jumped around and stared at it.

"I told you... I'm going to kill you" it laughed as it lungded at Vegeta.

Vegeta taken by surpised flew up into the air and watched as the doll jumped up and down trying to reach him.

"I thought you said I can't run from you?" Vegeta smirked.

"Oh just you wait" the doll said and flopped on the floor like the limp doll it was. Convinced it was over, Vegeta landed and picked the doll up in his right hand.

"What is this thing?" he asked no one as he walked inside throwing the doll agains the wall as he walked through.

------

Vegeta wasn't going to let it out of his sight for the rest of the day until Bulma came back... so he was stuck sitting down watching the tv and the programs on, Trunks watched some of them but other than that he had never seen them before in his life. Vegeta sighed as he looked over to where the doll... was? He jumped up as he heard sinister chuckling from behind.

"This isn't over yet Vegeta" it said as it walked over to him.

"What do you want!" Vegeta yelled.

"I want to kill you" it said as it walked closer to him.

The Saiyan let out numerous blasts against the cursed doll in an atmept to atleast take its head off and shut the stupid 'I'm a Molly dolly' sound off, however the doll never even seemed phased by any of the blasts as it continued to advance towards him. Vegeta gulped a bit as he hit a wall, the Molly dolly infront of him looking down.

"I'm a Mo-"  
"I know what you are!" Vegeta cut it off. Now he had enough of it and powed up to super Saiyan. He kicked it back into a wall at full force making it shatter a bit on impact of the doll but still the doll remained intatct. What the hell was going on?

Hours latter the downstairs of capsule corp was in rubble and the Molly dolly was still going while Vegeta sat in the courner huddled up in a ball.

"The Molly dolly" he repeated as the doll chuckled.

--------------------------------

Some say what happened after that was that the doll took over the universe and even brough Majin Buu to his insanity. Others say Bulma just programed the doll as an April fools joke. And others say the doll just dissapeared... ready to attack again.

"I'm a Molly dolly... and your next"

-------

_I enjoyed writting this i must say it was fun toying with Vegetas sanity like that. I was thinking about doing another one like it named 'the return of the Molly dolly' where all the Z-fighters encounter our little friend but I wanna know what you think first. Each z-fighter will have their own chappie and of course like that we get to find out what happened to Vegeta when Bulma got back. Heh._

_Please review._

_xxx_


End file.
